Del Dicho al Hecho hay Mucho Trecho
by Dayan Walker
Summary: ¿Sabías que mi padre y el tuyo estuvieron juntos en la guerra? AS/S H/D Fluffy


**Título: **Del Dicho al Hecho hay mucho Trecho

**Autor(a): **Yo

**Raiting: **... K (?). Por las palabras mal sonantes y todas esas cosas (?).

**Palabras:** 3,624 (según esta cosa).

**Beta-Reader:** No tengo para mi desgracia, si alguien se ofrece de voluntaria(o), bienvenida sea. Me gusta la buena ortografía y escritura, pero no somos perfectos y yo no estoy absuelta de ello, así que discúlpenme por los horrores ortográficos.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece a Draco Malfoy -uy, esa frase como le encanta-, y sus hijos siguen el mismo paso, pero, debo darle gracias a Rowling por haberlos creado. Sin ella, yo no estaría subiendo esto y ustedes ya saben lo demás.

**NA**: ¡Hola! Soy Dayan Walker y no soy nueva en este fandom, pero sí lo soy publicando -al fin-, una historia para aportar al mundo Potterverso. Soy un poco tímida, ténganme piedad.

Éste es un pequeño (?, one shot que se me ocurrió a partir de la frase "Mi padre se folló al tuyo en la milicia", de algún fic que leí por ahí y me encantó, y del dicho: "en épocas de guerra, cualquier hueco es trinchera". Me hace mucha gracia eso, y pues bueno, de acá salió mi adefesio para su entretenimiento. No tiene lemon ni nada por el estilo -para su mala suerte-, luego me queda muy largo porque me extiendo mucho y más bien tuve que soportar la idea de hacer puros retazos porque... bueno, esa es la idea puej (?). Espero que les guste sinceramente. Siento que está un poco atropellado, pero vale, ya me tocará escribir una historia donde pueda ampliarme a mis anchas y largas, pero por ahora, esto es lo que salió.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**Del Dicho al Hecho hay mucho Trecho**

Capítulo único — Exordio del tiempo

~o~

_¿Y si acabo en Slytherin?_

_... entonces la Casa Slytherin habrá ganado un excelente estudiante_

_Recuerda, ser Slytherin no tiene nada de malo, Al_

Las suaves palabras resonaron en la oscuridad de sus cavilaciones. Frases que estremecieron su ser y crearon débiles ondas como una pequeña piedra lanzada en un lago estancado. Un mantra que le recordaba dolorosamente las consecuencias, aún sabiendo que no debía hacerse de ideas erradas.

_Pero había escuchado tantas cosas…_

Sabía que desconfiar de las palabras reconfortantes de su padre era un error, pero juraba por su magia que apenas él tenía intención de ser tan dudoso con respecto a esas frases de aliento y comprensión. Simplemente no lo podía evitar, y no era para nada atenuante el hecho de que ahora el apoyo familiar y las miradas recelosas de sus primos le escudriñaran, haciéndole temer.

La inseguridad melló en él, y deseó de todo corazón que la rivalidad de las casas no le absorbiera.

Un pitido sonoro avisó el final de la travesía para los primerizos que ingresaban apenas en el camino de la magia y hechizaría. Salió de sus pensamientos dispuesto a bajar del tren más por obligación que por deseo. En su interior, clamó piedad a Merlín.

La hora había llegado; la suerte está echada.

* * *

**_Aquella elección no podría ser tan buena_**

No era tan malo, pensaba. Al menos obtuvo lo que quiso y no quedó en Slytherin, para su gran alivio. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar la extraña pregunta de: _Quizás si hubiese quedado… Tal vez no hubiese sido tan malo…_

No obstante, apenas su retorcida cabeza formuló esas inquieres, así mismo las alejó como una peste. Estaba conforme con la elección del Sombrero, y ahora es todo un Ravenclaw.

Claro, no todo aquello era miel sobre hojuelas en una tarde de té. Estar en la casa de los cerebritos –así le apodaban—, era bueno, lo que resultaba perturbante era que ahora compartía habitación con otro _cerebrito_ muy peculiar, y que al parecer estaba disgustado con la elección del Sombrero Seleccionador.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba de todo menos satisfecho con la elección, para extrañeza de Albus quien no terminaba de comprender la cara enfurruñada del pequeño que frente a él, en su cama, se encontraba.

¿Tal vez el hecho de no continuar con el linaje Malfoy que ha surcado por Slytherin?, dijo una voz en su interior seguido de un estúpido. Un auto-insulto mental que sirvió para enmendar, y no sacar un mazo de madera y entregárselo al chico que tenía en frente y decirle: pégame justo aquí, por favor. Sí, en el centro de la cabeza a ver si así el cerebro se me compone.

No. No podía pedirle eso. Además, Malfoy le miraría muy raro y cuestionaría su salud mental. Así que lo último que quería él era tener un estirado rubio burlándose de sus desequilibrios y pensamientos masoquistas.

Él estaba muy bien así. Viviría con la idea innegable de tener a Scorpius como compañero de habitación.

**_Porque aquello no era más que una tortura para un alma masoquista_**

Nerviosamente se removió en su sitio. Ahí, donde se encontraba, sentado a la orilla de la cama y sin hacer el menor ruido posible, se encontraba Albus con el corazón en la garganta, latiéndole erráticamente.

No lograba comprender la razón de su alteración, y que estaba a nada de convertirse en una taquicardia. Lo que sí sabía era que la tensión en la habitación es tan palpable como un cuchillo podía cortar la barra de una mantequilla de maní.

¿Qué debía hacer para romperla? ¿Presentarse? Eso era una buena opción, considerando el hecho de que el otro no se había dignado a dar el paso.

Tal vez eso debía funcionar…

¿Quizá….

— ¿Qué miras?

— ¿Sabías que mi padre y el tuyo estuvieron _juntos_ en la guerra?

Hasta ese día, Albus comprendió que si hubiese una materia llamada: _Tacto_, la T de _Troll _se hubiese quedado corta en el expediente.

**_Ese niño de mirada plateada que nunca le perdonó._**

¿Qué iba a saber él que ése era un tema tan innombrable como Voldemort en su época de oro? Por supuesto que no estaba enterado de la gravedad del asunto.

Apenas y recordaba que a la tierna edad de siete años escuchó a su padre hablar con el señor Malfoy.

Estaba ese estirado señor en Grimmauld Placer cuando su padre claramente le ha dicho: _Recuerda lo nuestro en la guerra, no deberías preocuparte por lo que dirán._

Así que, luego de ello, no tuvo que saber cuánto era dos más dos para saber que su padre y el señor Malfoy no se llevaban tan mal como los medios contundentemente afirmaban. Claro, al parecer _todo se quedaba en casa._

Y no fue hasta ese momento, a la edad de once años, que esa frase cobró un gran significado. El todo se queda en casa tiene mucho más peso moral de lo que debería, y que hasta donde tiene entendido no está avalado por el Sindicato de Insensibles al que ahora se da cuenta de que pertenece.

Debía estar casi seguro que era el trabajador del año.

Era un campeón nato.

* * *

**_Después de tanto tiempo… siguió sin perdonarle_**

—Tal vez es un trauma —murmuró para sí mismo, con aire ausente.

—Por supuesto que lo es —afirmó ceñuda Rose, su prima, sacándole abruptamente de sus cavilaciones—. ¿Después de nueve años te percatas? Es increíble —exclamó irónica—, aparte de que eres el Rey de los Insensibles, también eres el campeón mundial de los despistados.

—Créeme que hace unos cuantos años atrás me percaté… —musitó tranquilo, ignorando la perorata de Rose—, como en tercer año —sonrió apenas, encontrando la situación graciosa, cosa que no le hizo ninguna gracia a Rose.

—Sabes que no es gracioso, Al. Malfoy pudo haber quedado seriamente traumado gracias a ti.

—Lo sé, lo sé, ¿pero qué quieres que te diga? Lo he intentado todo desde entonces, y sólo he conseguido su odio… —dijo en un susurro, procurando que el profesor de la academia no se percatara de su cuchicheo mientras dejaba la pluma reposar cerca de su pergamino. Observó gravemente a su prima y un atisbo de desesperación no pasó desapercibido por los ojos de ella, quien le observó con la misma intensidad.

—¿Por eso me seguiste hasta acá? —Preguntó con suavidad, y una tenue sonrisa asomó sus delgadas facciones—. Estamos en la academia de San Mungo dispuestos a salvar a nuestros pacientes en el área de la psico-magia. No es fácil, Al, y tú dejaste tus sueños por venir a este lugar, y créeme que aunque Scorpius Malfoy se enterase de todas tus buenas intenciones, no agradecerá el detalle —expresó su opinión más certera, y sonrió aún más cuando observó a Albus sonreír por igual.

—Digamos que estoy expiando mis pecados —dicho esto, se preparó para sostener la pluma y continuar con la clase que fácil no estaba.

—Sólo espero que con tu retorcida manera de ver las cosas no termines torciendo más al árbol en vez de enderezarlo —finalizó con una risita que a Albus también se le contagió, y con ello en mente se dispuso a seguir el ejemplo de su primo: proteger la mente de criaturas inocentes vilmente mancilladas.

* * *

**_El día en el que se percató de muchas cosas_**

Las protecciones de la mansión vibraron apenas, anunciando la llegada de alguien. Un ente no hostil intentaba irrumpir la paz de Malfoy manor, y él tenía que hacer de tripas corazón para no protestar como el niño que ya no era. Apretó los labios lleno de una indignante frustración silenciosa, y con todo lo que quedaba de su orgullo, caminó hasta la entrada principal dispuesto a darle la bienvenida a _ese_ ser personalmente.

_Con las ganas de lanzarle un Crucio…_

—Señor Potter… —saludó solemne, haciéndose a un lado para permitir el ingreso a la mansión del auror que le saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza—. Mi padre aguarda en el salón —confirmó, y no aguardó por un asentimiento.

Salió tan rápido como él entró.

Visitas de rutina. _¡Já!, sí claro…_

**_Porque para hacer las cosas bien, hay que recorrer un largo trecho de ensayo y errores para llegar al éxito_**

Suspiró. Era la quinta vez ese día y no podía permitirse una sexta. No es apropiado considerando lo mal que se vería en un hombre de su porte y elegancia.

Dejó el libro en la mesa contigua al sillón de su estudio, y mientras dejaba descansar su vista, dejó que un suspiro involuntario emanara de sus labios. Chasqueó la lengua frustrado.

Exasperado se incorporó con toda su soberbia personalidad, más que dispuesto a abandonar un momento su estudio y dirigirse al salón para compartir el té con su digno padre. Sin embargo, mientras recorría el camino, la pesadumbre de sus pensamientos hacían que su espalda se encorvara inapropiadamente. Scorpius llegó a la conclusión, obviamente insatisfecho, de que debería dejar el pasado atrás y seguir con su vida, buscar un heredero así fuese en contra de su voluntad.

La edad avanza, y él era no era joven.

Pero para él, era difícil. Mas, cuando su asqueroso pasado le visita cada dos o tres días —en calidad de profesional, claro está—, a realizar un chequeo general al señor de la mansión.

Por más que Scorpius deseara cancelar esas visitas enteramente profesionales, no podía, no porque no tuviese libre albedrío sobre su equilibrio mental, sino porque, para disgusto de él y alegría de su padre, esas visitas clínicas no le incumbían a su persona. Y Draco Malfoy no iba a negar la _buena _ayuda que ofrece el Ministerio de Magia del que ahora es socio.

O él se estaba volviendo loco, o a su padre en definitiva no le sentaba bien la vejez.

Las protecciones de la mansión resonaron como un suave murmullo anunciándole la llegada de alguien —para horror de Scorpius y dicha de su padre—, que salió disparado de la silla mecedora al sonar del timbre.

Quién diría que el mismo viejo que usaba bastón, ahora milagrosamente no lo necesitara.

Pero para alivio de Scorpius, éste se detuvo a mitad de camino refunfuñando algo sobre sus rodillas, y esta vez el no tan joven heredero se permitió dar saltitos de alegría mal disimulados.

—Vas a tener que recibirles tú, las piernas me matan —reprochó aún más, retrocediendo a su silla mecedora.

—Por supuesto, padre —asintió solemne, haciendo caso omiso a las plurales, porque en su interior chillaba de emoción apenas contenida.

El protocolo de bienvenida junto a las decisiones ahora recaería en su persona. Esperaba, para su deleite personal, sacarle unas cuantas arrugas al medimago ese…

Al final, y luego de unos segundos en donde no permitía dejar ver una sonrisa que auguraba sus intenciones, se dignó a abrir la puerta con refinada parsimonia. Y lo que vio, le asombró un poco, sin embargo se repuso al instante. Se hizo a un lado para permitir el paso a los dos entes, y no uno, como se acostumbraba.

—Es una sorpresa tenerle aquí, _ex_ auror Potter —reconoció, haciendo especial énfasis en su antigua profesión—, ya que sólo aguardaba por la visita del medimago.

—Guarda cuidado, Scorp —dijo Harry con tanta familiaridad que los no tan menores del salón se tensaron—. Estaba sin hacer nada, y Al me invitó. Me dijo que hasta podía ser de ayuda, ¿verdad Al?

_Oh, los mayores… siempre tan sinceros…_

Scorpius guardó silencio, apenas sonriendo —o al menos intentándolo—, y eso era decir mucho porque en su interior sabía que sus planes se habían ido por el retrete.

Luego de unos interminables segundos de tensión, y que al parecer Harry ignoró con maestría, se dirigieron al salón principal donde se encontraba su padre. Tanto el medimago como su progenitor se centraron en el suyo, ignorándole con tal profesionalismo que sintió una ligera presión en el corazón. La cual no estaba dispuesto a admitir de momento.

**_Los mayores son los únicos que conocen el verdadero amor_**

—Una pregunta: ¿por qué ellos son tan seniles y sinceros a su edad? No es que estén muy jóvenes que digamos, pero tampoco son tan mayores… —preguntó Scorpius a la final, dispuesto a romper el silencio por fin luego de que el chequeo general hubiese culminado.

Ahora estaban formalmente relajados, y como era la hora del té, consideró que una pequeña tregua no le haría daño a nadie.

Scorpius centró su mirada en la contraria, viéndole de soslayo. Pareciera como si estuviese buscando las palabras adecuadas ante la repentina interrogante.

—Bueno… —pudo articular después en un susurro, y Scorpius puso especial atención en él—, ellos no han tenido un pasado normal o tranquilo. Esas, en parte, son las consecuencias y secuelas que van manifestándose paulatinamente en la vejez, presumo —finalizó murmurando lo último, pero Scorpius le escuchó claramente.

—¿Presumes? —Sonrió con un deje de altanería—. Vaya, no sé ni para que me tomo las molestias en recibir las visitas de los chequeos generales para mi padre si todo lo que tu vocabulario alcanza es un _presumes_.

—Oye, tampoco es el todo así —reprochó Albus claramente ofendido—. Tu padre sí necesita que lo examinen. Si bien sus traumas de la juventud no se manifestaron en ese entonces, no quiere decir que ahora no esté absuelto. Para eso estoy yo, para aminorar eso, y mi padr-

—Ya sé lo que hace tu padre. Por eso el mío manda su orgullo por el inodoro y acepta éste tipo de ayuda —contestó seco y abruptamente, luego de aquella perorata que ya sabía de memoria. Suspiró resignado—. Veinte años, veinte años me costó superarlo.

Para sorpresa de Scorpius, Albus rió con sinceridad y ganas.

—Eres tan rencoroso…

—Gracias —sonrió, dejándose contagiar por el buen humor del otro.

Un silencio cómodo se instaló en el recinto que compartían. Scorpius estaba levemente sorprendido, aunque daba gracias a ello. Lo que pareció iniciar en una discusión a la final se convirtió en la conversación tranquila y relajante que esperaba. Agradecía aquello, y por primera vez en muchos años Scorpius se atrapó a sí mismo anhelando más de momentos como los que ahora vivía, y menos peleas insignificantes.

Pero, el silencio no podía durar eternamente, fue Albus quien lo rompió, su voz sonaba levemente preocupada.

—Me acabo de acordar que hemos dejado a nuestros padres solos…

—Pensé que intentabas ganar tiempo —bufó con una sonrisita.

—Oh, vamos, con su estado actual no podrían Desaparecer sin ayuda —refutó frunciendo el entrecejo, y en su interior sintió que algunos papeles se habían invertido. Alejó sus inquieres, centrándose en lo que tenían adelante—. Vamos, vayamos a buscarles.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que están en la parte de atrás —aseguró Scorpius, internándose en la mansión con un inquieto Albus.

Cruzaron a través de Malfoy manor para así acortar camino. Cuando llegaron a la parte trasera, la mirada de ambos estudió el perímetro. El terreno era amplio, pero sabían distinguir en la lejanía si había alguien o no.

Con el pasar de los minutos, el sol se abrazaba a las nubes dando paso al rojizo atardecer, quedando apenas unos vestigios de índigo salpicando el cielo carmesí en toda su inmensidad. Scorpius y Albus acordaron en silencio no interrumpir la imagen que a metros de distancia contemplaban con una suave sonrisa esbozada en los labios.

Era hermoso y extrañamente nostálgico: la forma en cómo los dos, sentados en el banco de caoba oscuro con vista al atardecer, se entrelazaban sus arrugadas manos con la fuerza que ahora su avanzada edad le conferían, esperando a la eternidad, que ya en unos cuantos años les daría el sosiego anhelado.

—No entiendo por qué intentan ocultarlo —musitó Scorpius tenuemente, con voz apagada, sin apartar sus orbes grises de la escena.

Albus sonrió levemente, asintiendo en un frágil silencio. Temía que si llegase a pronunciar palabra alguna, se quebraría ese instante de perfección. De paz.

Pero debía hacerlo. Debía darle una respuesta a Scorpius. Hacerse notar y hacerle saber que estaba tan conmocionado como él. Nunca antes había visto este tipo de muestras de afecto por parte de ellos. Disfrutó tanto la imagen que continuó contemplándola.

—Así son los mayores, creen que pueden resolver todo con el silencio —murmuró, ahora posando su mirada turquesa en los contrarios que le observaban. Albus se perdió en su inmensa mirada, y el mundo pareció tener un matiz nuevo.

Como si el lienzo negro de sus ojos se desvaneciera, y se presentase ante él un nuevo mundo.

Y por un instante que pareció eterno, se contemplaron. Una torrente de emociones surcaron sus ojos tan rápido como el atardecer atrae a la noche.

—Está oscureciendo —dijo de pronto Scorpius, jamás apartando la vista de las turquesa de Albus—. Debemos llamarles-

—Ahora sí no puedes decirle al Albus de once años que es una mentira todo lo que ocurrió, y ocurre ahora —soltó de pronto, como si sus pensamientos hablasen por su raciocinio. Scorpius le contempló confundido.

Sin embargo, a los segundos los engranajes comenzaron a rodar al sentido contrario del que habían surcado siempre, comprendiendo todo esta vez. Esbozó una suave sonrisa tan brillante como esa noche estrellada.

Albus y Scorpius se olvidaron de sus padres.

—No. El Albus de aquél entonces estaba equivocado en algo… —susurró con suavidad, apenas acercando su rostro al contrario, disfrutando inexplicablemente de la cercanía, del aroma y el aliento. Scorpius se imaginó infinidades de cosas, y quiso hacerlas realidad—. Él ya lo sabía todo, pero le costó aceptarlo —sus palabras eran una leve letanía para Albus, y se encontró fascinado de seguirlas escuchando.

Lamentablemente, para Albus, Scorpius se alejó tan rápido como se acercó, dibujando una sonrisa suave que fue ampliándose. Al principio no la comprendió, pero luego, cuando lo hizo, en su asombro Scorpius rió con tenuidad cómplice.

—Nuestros padres vuelven —murmuró con una refinada rapidez y que no delató ningún atisbo de travesura anterior.

Albus se quedó pasmado en el sitio, cuando Scorpius, con su agilidad de felino se deslizó de su lado y fue a situarse en el umbral de la puerta trasera de la mansión. Albus lo siguió con la mirada, y encontró en las orbes plateadas de Scorpius nuevas emociones y sentimientos ya liberados.

No necesitó pensarlo dos veces para dejarse guiar por el siseo de la serpiente interior del que alguna vez fue un estudioso Ravenclaw. Algo de Slytherin debía tener, y Albus sonrió al pensar que tal vez las serpientes no eran tan ponzoñosas como se rumoreaba.

Por su parte, ahí terminaba su misión como medimago porque la cuenta estaba saldada. Él y Scorpius, siguiendo el ejemplo de sus amados padres, podían dar por terminado el linaje de los Malfoy y Potter esa misma noche.

El telón cae y el trecho llega a su fin.

* * *

Tadah~ (?) Bueno, he aquí el final del _pequeño _one shot. Perdonen nuevamente las faltas de ortografía e incongruencias que pudiese tener, pero espero, que éste pequeño capítulo en sus errores divierta sus grandes corazones homosexuales y héteros (?), así como a mí me entretuvo escribiéndole. Iba a ser un capítulo para navidad, pero como estuve en casa de mis padres, el inter allá va tan mal que ni siquiera pude subirlo.

Espero que la falta de constancia para actualizar mis historias sirva para que así, de ahora en adelante, pueda publicar nuevamente y como Yisus manda. Si les gusta esta historia, esperaré con ansias sus comentarios con críticas constructivas y tomatazos. Si les gusta de verdad, tal vez suba algún mini long fic donde incluya una Astoria con Harry y sus hijos y sdfafskhdsad -se le ocurrió algo retorcido que espera poder darle forma(?)-. Pero no teman, mi amor es el DH/HD y el AS/S S/AS, sólo que Astoria me encanta, pero sólo como un tercero.

Bueno, basta de promociones y publicidad. Si les gusta, y espero que así sea, una señal de humo no estaría nada mal. O agiten sus varitas y envíenme un Patronus enseñándome el dedo medio, también sirve.

¡Besos y nos vemos pronto!

Feliz año nuevo, por cierto.


End file.
